The Torn Identity
The Torn Identity is the 174th episode of Charmed. thumb|280px|right| Torn Identity WB Trailer Guest Starring * Marnette Patterson as Christy Jenkins * John Rosenfeld as Pator * Brian Mulligan as Jondar * Ron Melendez as Michael * Ivan Sergei as Henry Mitchell * Victor Webster as Coop Co-Starring * Joel Stoffer as Creo * Andrew Cooper Wasser as Rahl * David Guzzone as Dennis * Kristopher Simmons as Wyatt #1 * Jason Simmons as Wyatt #2 Summary Christy becomes a powerful force in the Underworld as the demon Creo tries to convince her that she needs to get Billie away from the Charmed Ones so she and her sister can fulfill their dark destiny. Plot Christy is after the surviving Noxon that killed her parents. The demon Creo is also after the Noxon, and offers his services to Christy. Piper has noted the change in the Noxons' tactics and suspects they're working for someone else. Paige fears losing herself in her marriage and is avoiding Henry. Coop tries to set up Phoebe with the style editor, Michael. Phoebe is reluctant. A scavenger demon traps the Noxon with a large power-gripping tentacle. Piper and Paige find him and orb; Christy joins their orb, to the sisters' surprise. The Noxon refuses to talk and Piper throws a potion. Christy tries to banish the Noxon to the Astral Plane, but Piper lightly blasts her before she can finish the spell. The Ccavenger comes in and shimmers the Noxon away. Christy is angry with the Charmed Ones. Paige tries to tell Phoebe what happened with the Noxon, when Henry calls. He wants to know why Paige hasn't talked to him. She asks Phoebe to let her "borrow" Coop. The scavenger has the Noxon caught in another tentacle, but the Noxon kicks him on top of a fumarole, vanquishing him. The tentacle disappears and the Noxon escapes. Coop is at the newspaper talking to Michael and giving a rave review of Phoebe. Michael is as reluctant as Phoebe. Coop tells Michael to meet him at Phoebe's house with a dozen long-stemmed roses. Paige comes to Coop for help with Henry. Coop uses his ring and Paige finds herself in Henry's head, to the surprise of both. Henry goes to a mirror and sees Paige's face. Phoebe hears pebbles striking her window. She goes to the balcony and finds Michael with the roses. She does not see Coop underneath the balcony, coaching Michael. Phoebe hears a knock on the door; Michael has struck out. Christy is at the door and shows Billie her injured arm. Christy tells Billie about the fight with the Noxon. Billie argues with Piper, Phoebe and Henry (with Paige in his head) and is now convinced that the Charmed Ones are against her. Christy magically eavesdrops on the Charmed Ones. The Charmed Ones try to find the Noxon, but the Power of Three doesn't work with Paige in Henry's head. Phoebe calls for Coop, who at last separates Paige from Henry. The sisters try again and locate the Noxon. Billie throws a potion and she and Christy also find the Noxon. Billie throws a potion, but Piper blasts it in midair. Christy channels her power through Billie's projection power and heats the Noxon up from the inside, blowing him up. The Jenkinses teleport away. The Charmed Ones are stunned--they just saw a demon that supposedly couldn't be vanquished get vanquished. They now believe Bille and Christy may very well be the Ultimate Power. Phoebe tells Coop that she is developing feelings for Michael. Book of Shadows # The Fairies page is before the Mind Link pages. # The Mind Link pages are right before the Mariners pages. # The Mariners page is before the Noxon Demons pages. Potions #Piper works on a potion to use against the Noxon Demons Notes * The title of this episode is a referrence to the movie: The Bourne Identity * The scene at the end with Piper and Paige, is similar to the scene in Bite Me where both characters are realizing that they'll have to vanquish Cole. In this episode, they realize they'll have to kill Billie and Christy. 818 Category:Season 8